


Dolls

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crochet, Dolls, F/F, fancrafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Some pictures of a couple of Kira and Cretak dolls I made.





	Dolls

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/45976324894/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/45976324894/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/46648291992/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/46648291822/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/46648291692/in/dateposted-public/)

  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/46648291592/in/dateposted-public/)  



End file.
